Love Letters
by PaoFuenza
Summary: Una carta de felicitación, una confesión de amor sincera y un momento para recordar. Para Lore del foro The Ruins. Muy Fluffy/Drabble


_Disclaimer: Los personajes presentados son propiedad de J. (hasta ahora). Aunque el día que me gane el loto le compraré todo, lo prometo. Sólo me adjudico la trama._

Advertencia: Dulce, meloso, diabético, fluffy, blah blah. Lee bajo tu responsabilidad.

Escrito especialmente para **Lore**, a petición en el foro The Ruins de fanfiction. ¡Espero que lo disfrutes, querida!

* * *

><p><strong>Love Letters<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suelo alejar a las personas. Mantener una distancia que me permita no dañar a nadie, ya sea con mis ánimos cambiantes o físicamente por accidente. He aprendido durante más de treinta años a resignarme a ser quien soy. Un licántropo, un hombre lobo, un hijo de la luna. Y aunque yo no quise esto para mí, es esto lo que la vida y el destino me entregaron.

Es por eso que te admiro por ser quien eres. Tu personalidad alegre y viva me transmiten sentimientos que en años anteriores era difícil que se presentaran en mí. Adoro los momentos en que me regalas sonrisas y miradas profundas que me dicen todo. Puedo ver en tu corazón y sé que es real. No sé si me lo merezco, y es por eso que cada día doy gracias porque estés a mi lado.

Me sorprende como has traspasado mis barreras, como me has persuadido y me has hecho feliz. Nunca antes había pensado siquiera en compartir mi vida, mi día a día con una persona como tú.

Te amo, Nymphadora Tonks. Amo tus berrinches, como cocinas, como tropiezas con uno de los soportes de la mesa del televisor al pasar cerca de él, como te esfuerzas en ser una ama de casa, como intentas ser mejor cada día.

Temo por ti, por nosotros, por el futuro. Tengo miedo de lo que se avecina, pero por sobre todo, temo por el hoy. No tengo mucho que ofrecerte, sólo un corazón viejo y una pequeña casa heredada. Pero sé que contigo estaré bien. Y tú estarás bien.

Tengo mucho más que decirte, pero no hay palabras para describir todo. Así que te dejo esto, esperando que lo leas.

Feliz Cumpleaños, mi amor.

.

Nymphadora Tonks terminó de leer la carta que Remus le había dejado. No podía negarlo, estaba sorprendida. No conocía esa… faceta tan romántica de su esposo, pero le agradaba, y bastante. Se emocionó también por sus palabras. Lupin era un hombre sabio y sabía que lo que decía en esas palabras era verdad.

Dejó el sobre con el papel encima del mesón de la cocina, y fue hasta el living donde el susodicho se encontraba sentado frente a la pantalla del televisor, debido a que la Orden le había dado tregua por un momento. Lo podía ver de frente, y sabía perfectamente que no estaba viendo el programa que transmitían. Estaba nervioso. Se acercó, y como Remus había escrito, tropezó nuevamente con la mesa, pero siguió como si nada. El hombre lobo sólo sonrío, alzando su mirada hacía un rostro con unas mejillas sonrojadas y unos ojos muy abiertos.

—Remus… muchas gracias por la carta… me sorprendió muchísimo y… ¡Merlín, eres tan tierno! —se sentó sobre sus piernas súbitamente y lo abrazó con fuerza, tratando de liberar ese calorcito en el pecho. Se alejó un momento sólo para verlo a los ojos y besarlo, reconociendo el sabor de sus labios.

—Así que… ¿no fui muy cursi? Creo que demasiado… —comentó preocupado. Estas cosas de pareja eran nuevas en él.

—¿Y qué si lo fuiste? Me encantó, tranquilo —sonrió pasando una mano por su mejilla-.

—Te amo Dora, feliz cumpleaños —la miró—.

—También te amo… muchas gracias… —esta vez Remus, luego de mirarla nuevamente a esos preciosos ojos la estrechó cariñosamente, mientras no podía evitar sonreír. ¡Nymphadora Tonks lo hacía tan feliz! Y quería contárselo a todo el mundo. Mas, ella era lo importante en ese momento, y siempre en su vida.

—Dora, ahora que recuerdo… hay algo que no mencioné en esa carta… porque preferí decírtelo en persona…

-Pues ahora estoy aquí… ¿qué es? —preguntó impaciente la metamorfomaga.

—Que yo te amo por todo lo que escribí, y más. Pero no es sólo por eso, no por todas tus cualidades asombrosas… una parte de mí te ama profundamente por como soy cuando estoy contigo… —selló sus palabras con un beso en el dorso de su mano, como un caballero. Nymphadora, embargada de emoción, sólo le sonrió cautivadoramente y se acurrucó en la calidez de sus brazos, donde quería estar para siempre.

* * *

><p>Okey. Esto no es lo mejor que he escrito… pero debo confesar que me gustó. Y que no lo considero OoC, ya que una persona enamorada puede cambiar… además, ¿Jotaká nos mostró en algún momento como era la intimidad de estos tórtolos? Eso nos da mucha más libertad de expresión.<p>

Entonces, lalala. Espero sus comentarios, porque me gustaría saber que piensan de esto. Y espero que a Lore le haya gustado, después de todo, lo hice sólo para ella :3 Lalala.

Besotes enormes a todos, Pao.


End file.
